El objeto de mi afecto
by Koira Oxenstierna
Summary: **Nethmano One-shot** Especial para Barby-san n w n


El Nethmano de Barby c:

Se lo debía kesese(?) espero que le guste u v u

.

.

.

EL OBJETO DE MI AFECTO.

_"El objeto de mi afecto es cálido, es suave y me proporciona felicidad._

_El objeto de mi afecto pertenece a la persona que más amo, a la persona que me mantiene despierto en las noches cálidas y que en las frías, me resguarda entre sus brazos._

_No por nada es una bufanda especial._

_Cuando él está dormido y yo padezco insomnio, me levanto de nuestro lecho y me dirijo a perpetrar un pequeño delito. Tomo ese objeto y lo abrazo como si fuera el fin del mundo, como si la vida se me fuera de a poco, como si en verdad ese tacto fuere lo que me acompañase en mis momentos finales. Despacio, paso una mano delineando con perfección las rayas que tiene, incluso veo que las zonas blancas se fusionan con las azules, metamorfoseándose en un estilo irreal._

_Mi instinto me lleva a ponérmela alrededor del cuello; mis sentidos se ralentizan al oler la suave fragancia que despide, me llevo un extremo de la misma a mi rostro y sueño con que el dueño de ese objeto me acaricie._

_Dejo que mis ojos se cierren y por un momento estoy fuera de este mundo. ¿Será posible que esté comenzando a enloquecer un poco? Me pregunto si un solo aroma combinado de un trozo de tela puede llevar tan lejos a las personas ¿Será posible amarlo más? No sé si haya un límite para el amor, pero si lo hay, lo he excedido hace mucho._

_Aun así, con todas las interrogantes me siento seguro._

_Me siento seguro porque la persona que yo más amo está sumida en un sueño que involucra campos de tulipanes, conejos de todos colores o monedas de oro por doquier; yo me permito soñar despierto en una noche de insomnio a secas imaginando patrones desiguales con desenlaces de futuro incierto._

_Con cuidado me quito la bufanda, la doblo bien y la pongo sobre la cómoda donde reposaba._

_Sin querer se me ha ido buena parte de la madrugada, pero nada cuesta soñar con la felicidad del mañana._

_Le dedico una última mirada y vuelvo a nuestra habitación, donde él me espera. Clavo mis ojos en su figura, veo cómo su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente. Verlo así es como un postre, como una adicción, difícilmente puedo observar un semblante que no sea el serio que lo caracteriza, pero por un motivo está feliz._

_Tal vez esté soñando con que tiene la mayor economía sostenible en el mundo, tal vez esté soñando con perseguir un conejo blanco. Sea cual sea el caso, está bien. Si él es feliz, también lo seré yo._

_Hago las sábanas a un lado y me recuesto, vuelvo a ponerlas en su lugar pero una sensación gélida hace encogerme un poco. Estamos en pleno otoño y el frío es más que el normal, mejor dicho más que el que puedo tolerar._

_Extiendo mi brazo y acaricio sus cabellos de oro apagado, recibo un pequeño gruñido por respuesta. Vuelvo a acariciarlos, con la diferencia de que mi mano un tanto fría ahora abarca hasta su rostro._

_En el momento, sus brazos me atrapan, su calidez me envuelve y el sonido de su corazón me da el ritmo justo que necesito para conciliar el sueño. En cuestión de nada caeré dormido, pero incluso así, me doy el lujo de acurrucarme entre su piel y le regalo un pequeño beso en el cuello, suspiro para dormir pensando en algo tranquilo._

_El objeto de mi afecto no es mío, pero pasa más tiempo con él que yo. Por eso es el objeto de mi afecto, porque la esencia de quien yo amo, está impregnada en ello."_

_. . ._

_Hoy un movimiento brusco, pero lejos de despertarme, me acomodo más en la cama, me abrazo a un almohadón de plumas y no le tomo importancia. Siento como acarician mis cabellos unas manos frías y grandes, pero me niego a abrir los ojos porque sigo soñando._

_Pasa un poco de tiempo, oigo a lo lejos agua caer, pero no es el sonido de la lluvia. _

_Seguramente ya ha amanecido y él está tomando una ducha._

_Podría levantarme, pero algo en mi interior hace que no lo haga, me dice que aún no es necesario despertar a la realidad._

_Cinco minutos y siento la sábana que me cubre ser arrancada con violencia._

-Tsk… es tan temprano…-_Susurro, aunque se bien que la luz se cuela por las cortinas pesadas anunciando que es de mañana y que hace buen clima._

-Levántate-_Me ordena esa voz grave y con tintes de aspereza que hace que la piel se me erice de un solo llamado._

- No quiero, hace frío_-Jalo la sábana y de nueva cuenta vuelve a ser arrebatada de mí._

-No quiero levantarte a la fuerza, Lovino-_ Otra vez esa voz dominante que hace a mis sentidos despertar. Le dirijo la primera mirada de la mañana, curioso._

-No lo hagas, no hay necesidad de levantarse tan temprano-_Veo cómo suspira y con una negativa pienso que he ganado, pienso que me dejará dormir un poco más._

_De repente, se sube a la cama y me acorrala en contra de ella, apenas y tengo tiempo de gruñirle un poco. Siento las gotas de agua que se deslizan por su cabello y caen contra mi pecho._

-Te levantarás, porque tengo planes. Desayunaremos fuera, no quiero ensuciar la cocina- _Escucharlo decir eso, hace que una pequeña risa salga de mi. ¿Cómo es capaz de decir algo así con ese semblante tan serio? No me lo creo._

-No…-_ Pero antes de que comience a debatirle, me calla de una forma repentina. Me ha dado un beso, uno profundo que hace mis mejillas enrojecerse. Poco a poco correspondo. Enrollo mis brazos en su cuello y cuando él se separa y ríe suavemente, sé que he perdido._

-Anda, ve. Prepararé tu ropa-_Asiento y con pereza me levanto de la cama, me dirijo a la ducha me desvisto poco a poco y dejo que las primeras gotas frías me revitalicen._

_"Cuando yo salga, seguramente el ya estará listo para irse, me dirá que me apure y saldremos quién sabe a dónde" _

_. . ._

-Ya estoy listo. Has hecho que me apure, menudo bastardo-_Reclamo, aunque sé que no son las palabras que se merece completamente, él lo deja pasar. Me atrevo a decir que incluso le divierte._

-Ven acá-_ Me dice y a rastras voy. Cuando lo miro, me quedo estupefacto._

_Está bien vestido, está bien peinado y tiene una expresión alegre. Parece uno de mis sueños, uno recurrente._

_Pero algo está mal… su bufanda…_

-¿Y tu bufanda, bastardo?-_Me pongo un poco nervioso. No se por qué._

_No me dice nada, sólo extiende su brazo y la agarra. La toma por ambos extremos y la pone alrededor de mi cuello, la pasa suavemente dos veces y me la acomoda._

-Me preguntaba cómo se te vería a ti-_ No digo nada, sólo siento mis mejillas arder tontamente _–Entonces… ¿Nos vamos?-_Sólo asiento, aún sin decir nada._

_Realmente me siento feliz. No sólo por el hecho de que no me tocará limpiar la cocina, o que él me regale su tiempo._

_Me siento feliz porque el objeto de mi afecto, pasará un día entero siendo mío, me siento feliz, porque cuando él se la vuelva a poner, tendrá mi esencia._

_._

_._

_._

_Sólo diré que fue una odisea redactarlo porque a cada rato se apagaba mi laptop ;w;_

_Barby, hermanita la quiero un montón n.n_

_(?)_

_Yael & trollstaff fuera!_


End file.
